Nowhere Else
by yellowsocks
Summary: Lilly & Oliver are spending Christmas eve at the Oken cabin, but when they get snowed in, with no one to talk to but each other...well, let's just say things get interesting. Loliver


**A/N: Here's another Lollie one shot. :) It may eventually be made into a chapter story, but no guarantees yet!**

**Disclaimer: I only WISH I owned Hannah Montana. Except if I did, it wouldn't be called Hannah Montana, because the show would be all about Lilly and Oliver. But considering I suck at naming things it would be called something really lame like 'The Lilly & Oliver Show'. And all lyrics aren't mine, because I've come to the conclusion I'm just not good at writing songs. So I use other people's songs.**

* * *

I turn the volume up higher as one of my favourite Hannah songs comes on the radio.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans_

I sing along from the passenger seat, and Oliver laughs quietly to himself.

"What?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Nothing." He replies, pressing his lips together. And I can tell he's trying really hard not to say whatever he has to say.

"Come on, just spit it out, Ollie." I cross my arms, as he shifts his hand's grip on the steering wheel.

"You scrunch your nose funny when you sing." He smiles, glancing at me.

My jaw drops, and I smack him playfully.

"Hey! Don't hit the driver!" Oliver exclaims, a grin on his face, "But no, I think it's cute."

Did he really just say that? He said, I was cute? That seems so...un-Oliver like to me.

An awkward silence falls as we travel down the road that Christmas eve, the snow falling around us.

We're on our way to the Oken cabin to celebrate Christmas. Our parents are driving up tomorrow, but we decided we wanted to spend Christmas eve just the two of us. Ever since graduating high school, we've done everything together. Miley moved to Nashville so she could concentrate on her Hannah career, so it's just me and him now.

"Are we there yet?" I ask impatiently.

"Almost." Oliver smiles at me. I realize the snow is coming down harder than it was before, but it doesn't seem to bother me.

"So you excited for Christmas, Ollie?" I continue, trying to make conversation.

"Of course, Lill-ay. I get to spend it with my best friend in the whole world." He laughs.

"Aww, thanks."

"Not a problem." He says, as he pulls into the driveway, and I realize we're finally there.

As the car stops, he hands me the keys.

"Go unlock the door, and I'll get our stuff from the car."

Slamming the car door shut, I run up the front steps quickly, turning the key in the lock.

It looks just like I remember it, except a whole lot colder. Just then Oliver walks in, closing the door and dropping our bags on the floor.

"Do you think you can get these in to our room while I start the fire?"

I nod, picking up the bags and walking down the hall into the room Oliver and I have shared every time we've come to the cabin, since we were little. I fall onto the huge bed in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling. I can hear Oliver in the other room, starting the fire. But I just want to stay here for a while. Think some things out. Like maybe the fact that the way I feel about Oliver is changing. I've tried to deny it, but I don't want to be his friend. And that's that.

**xxx**

"Lilly."

I open my eyes, and there he is beside me.

"Oh. Hi Ollie." I smile, sitting up slowly, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Long enough for us to get snowed in." He replied.

"What? Are you serious? We can't be snowed in."

"But we are. I can't even open the front door." He insisted.

I get up, running to the front door and he's right. The door is frozen shut, and the snow is piled up so high out the windows. I turn and Oliver is standing there behind me.

"We're really snowed in." I said, completely shocked.

Oliver nodded, "Yeah. And on Christmas Eve too. Looks like our parents won't be coming up tomorrow."

"It'll be just you and me for a while." I smile, "But I'm okay with that. Let's make the most of this."

Oliver grinned, "There's my Lilly."

Did he just call me **his** Lilly? But the bigger question is, why do these things he's saying make me weak in the knees?

**xxx**

A few hours later, every blanket in the cabin is in front of the fire, and Oliver and I are lying there, watching the fire burn.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful." I sing.

"But the fire is so delightful." Oliver joins in.

"And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." We both laugh.

I roll over to face him, and grinning, I tell him, "You're a donut."

"Well thank you, Lilly Pad." He smiled back, and I find myself staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oliver, is it always going to be like this?"

"Be like what, Lils?"

"We do everything together. We always have. But eventually we're going to grow apart, and..."

Oliver sits up, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Lilly, don't even talk like that. Come here." He says, helping me to my feet and taking my hand. He leads me down the hall, and my eyes are full of tears.

He points to a marking on the wall, "LT + OO BFF."

"Best friends forever," I whisper.

"Exactly. Lilly, I love you to hell and back, and nothing could change that."

I look up at him. He loves me? He's never said that before. But I can't say that I mind.

"Oli-" I begin, but he looks away and I can't tell what's wrong.

"Oliver? Oliver, look at me." I repeat, hoping to get his attention.

"Look Lilly, I need to tell you something." He says seriously, and I start to worry.

"Okay...go for it." I said slowly.

"There's no good way to say this, but I figure I've been keeping it a secret too long, and I know we're best friends but..."

And I've heard enough.

I lean forward, kissing him with all my might. When I pull away I smile at him, finally realizing where all these weird feelings have been coming from.

"Oliver, I love you." I say simply.

And Oliver's eyes seem to light up, as he leans back in, kissing me once again.

"I love you too," He breathes. And as our lips press together for a third time, I know there's no where else in the world I'd rather be.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review!**


End file.
